1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver device and a method of receiving television broadcasts, in particular where different multiplexes of channels simultaneously carry the same television programme, but in different formats, for instance with standard-definition image quality and with high-definition image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now becoming more common to broadcast television programmes with high-definition pictures. Because not all users are able to receive or view such high-definition pictures, it is known to broadcast the same television programme simultaneously in two different formats, in particular a more traditional format, such as standard definition and a newer format such as high definition.
These simultaneous broadcasts usually occur in digital television transmission in different respective multiplexes of channels. In particular, it will be appreciated that individual channels, each transmitting a succession of television programmes, are bundled together as groups of channels, each channel in a respective multiplex. A digital television receiver uses a tuner to obtain a particular multiplex and a desired channel is selected by demultiplexing packets of data of that channel from the multiplex.
Prior art, such as US 2007/0101370, recognises the problem that when a user selects a particular programme with standard definition, that user might not be aware that the same programme is also available on another channel in high definition. US 2007/0101370 proposes modifying an electronic programme guide such that, when a user selects a channel and the programme being transmitted on that channel is also available in high definition on another channel, that other channel is moved in the electronic programme guide so as to be displayed alongside the channel selected by the user. If the user attempts to record the standard-definition programme, the system may also provide a prompt to the user, allowing the user alternatively to record the high-definition version of the programme. Where a system includes two tuners, US 2007/0101370 also proposes that one of the two versions of the programme can be displayed in a PIP (picture-in-picture) window so that a user is able visually to confirm that the two programmes are indeed the same.
US 2006/0061682 also considers the possibility of simultaneously broadcasting a programme in two formats and proposes prompting a user to switch to a high-definition channel.
According to the prior art, establishing that a corresponding high-definition channel exists can be achieved by consulting a list of known standard-definition/high-definition channel pairs or searching through an electronic programme guide for a similar programme, for instance searching by title. US 2006/0061682 indicates that tables defined by the Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) standards and related standards could support information that may be used to associate virtual channels carrying simulcast standard-definition and high-definition programming.